besiegefandomcom-20200222-history
Method of Steam Propulsion
A craft propelled by steam... Simply put, this includes any of a wide variety of vehicles propelled by using heated water cannons and generating thrust from ejected steam. There are several forms, though mixes are possible. Subtypes: Direct steam propulsion: Some craft use steam jets as a direct means of accelerating a vehicle. This method is simple, light, and produces little drag. It is even possible to build rockets that can travel straight upward using this method. Rocket car: A land vehicle directly propelled by steam jets and sitting on typically unpowered wheels. May or may not have other means of propulsion. Rocket sled: A land vehicle directly propelled by steam jets and sitting on skids of some kind. Generally doesn't have other means of propulsion. Very simple and can be quite fast. Rocket: An air vehicle which can propel itself vertically on steam jets and uses this as its primary means of propulsion. May well have other means of propulsion or "landing legs." Spaceship/Spacestation: A vehicle meant to function with gravity disabled and without relying at all on aerodynamic surfaces. Generally won't function in full gravity. Rocket plane: A vehicle which uses steam jets in order to propel itself into a horizontal takeoff by aerodynamic lift. Generally flies extremely fast, much faster than planes that use propellers for propulsion. Spaceplane: Rocket planes specifically designed to operate above the freezing limit. Rocket glider: A rocket-propelled aerodynamic craft which lacks the properties needed for sustained flight, but can glide longer by using steam jets. Basically, it's a heavier, draggier, slower rocket plane. Indirect steam propulsion: Some craft use steam jets to power other mechanical devices and use those as a means to accelerate a vehicle. Many of these crafts use piston engines or spinner engines. Piston engine car: The piston-engined car is essentially a car that operates the wheels on power coming from an engine in which one or more pistons are compressed and then a steam jet decompresses them, providing torque. Unlike pure-rocket cars, they can switch gears or divert the power elsewhere. Spinner engine car: The spinner engine car is very simple: it has a driveshaft being rapidly rotated by steam jets and that powers the wheels. Compact variants are likely to be inefficient, but all variants are quite simple. Rocket wheel: A wheel with steam jets on it. Torque from the jets allows the wheel to roll. Spinner engine helicopter: A craft which takes off vertically using force from a rapidly spinning shaft of steam jets. to power a propeller. Piston engine helicopter: A craft which takes off vertically using a piston engine to power a propeller. Spinner engine plane: A prop airplane powered by a spinner engine. Piston engine plane: A prop airplane which uses the power from a piston engine in order to power a propeller to generate forward thrust. Propcars, Propsleds, and other: There are doubtless other ways this feature could be used for propulsion and types of vehicles it couled be used on. Any type of torque engine can power a prop, and a prop can be attached to a car or sled in order to accelerate it, much like how an airboat works in real life. Category:Guides